Baboo's Horrible, No Good Idea
by MacGateFan
Summary: Baboo has a horrible, no good idea according to the Power Rangers: turn Jason into a monster. Slight Jason/Kimberly.


Title: Baboo's Horrible, No Good Idea

Rating: PG

Notes: Thanks for the reviews in my first fic, Seeing Red. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I can't seem stop giving Jason crap to handle. LOL! XD

Disclaimers: Power Rangers are property of Saban, TOEI, and Disney. No profit is being made from this story.

* * *

Zedd was looking thoughtful as he sat on his throne. Goldar wasn't particularly fond of when that happened. He glanced behind him at Squatt and Baboo and shook his head. He was surprised that Zedd hadn't sent them out the airlock.

Suddenly Baboo said. "I wonder what would happen if we turned one of the Rangers into a monster. They would have to force themselves to destroy their friend."

This caused Zedd to sit up. Goldar couldn't tell if he was grinning or angry. Sometimes he would tell them their ideas were stupid then a moment later come up with the same idea. He thought this was going to happen now as well. "An excellent idea, Baboo!" Zedd told him as he stood. "I will send down some putties to distract one of them while we use a potion to turn one Ranger into a monster."

Baboo looked over at Squatt who was bouncing with excitement. "We will get started right away, Lord Zedd!"

* * *

Jason was heading out to the park to meet his friends and play some basketball. He was almost there when a handful of Putties appeared. He fought them off fairly quickly. As he was dealing with the last two he heard a noise behind him. Before he could get rid of them something slammed into his back and he went flying over the Putties.

Jason landed with a thud. He got to his knees and glanced behind him when he heard giggling. Squatt and Baboo were standing there, the latter holding some sort of blaster. "Have fun!" Baboo said as the two disappeared.

He did not like the sound of that, but other than pain in his back Jason didn't feel any different. Knowing an attack from anyone working for Zedd wasn't something to take lightly, Jason contacted Zordon and a moment later was standing, more like slumping over in the Command Center. Alpha immediately went to Jason's side, holding him up. "Ay yi yi yi yi!"

"Zordon, I don't feel so good."

"Alpha begin a scan on him." The robot made sure Jason was okay and grabbed a scanner. "I am hoping my suspicions are incorrect."

Jason glanced up at him. "What suspicions?"

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha said again. "Jason, you are turning into one of Zedd's monsters!"

Jason stared at Alpha for a minute. That was one thing he didn't expect to happen when he woke up this morning. "Can you stop it?"

"I will try of course," Alpha replied.

"How are you feeling?" Zordon asked, voice filled with concern.

Jason shook his head. "My back is killing me and I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Alpha, call the others immediately. Jason, you must fight it while we figure out how to keep you from changing."

The other Rangers arrived just as Jason dropped to the floor. "Zordon, I can't stay here," he gasped out. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid Jason is turning into one of Zedd's monsters. Alpha is trying to come up with a way to stop it, but..."

Billy glanced down at his friend. "Let me help, Alpha."

"Rangers, find a secluded area and transport there with him just in case."

They nodded. "Right!"

"Take it easy, Jase," Zach said as he and Tommy held onto him. In flash they were gone.

They were lucky they transported Jason when they did because he was no longer there. In his place stood a T-Rex, a red one to be exact. Goldar appeared in front of them suddenly. "Rangers, will you protect your city or try and save your friend?"

"We can do both, monkey!" Zach exclaimed.

They yelped, jumping out of the way as he attacked. They were hesitant to morph knowing it was really Jason. "Zordon, it's too late," Tommy said when Goldar disappeared, "he's been turned!"

"Understood, Tommy. Unfortunately you will have to fight him. We will continue to try and find a way to change him back."

Tommy glanced back at the others who nodded. "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

Kimberly shook her head as she got up from the ground. Zedd really outdid himself this time around. She only hoped they weren't hurting Jason. The T-Rex growled when Zach smacked it over the head. She sighed in relief when Billy appeared with some sort of device that would turn him back. "At least I hope it will," he said to himself, not realizing she heard.

Kimberly hoped so because she did not relish having to kill her best friend. Tommy told them they were going to distract it while Billy turned him back. Their distractions weren't going well and soon the monster was heading towards the town while the Rangers were slowly getting up from the attacks. "We can't stop him," Trini said. "He's going after the city."

Kimberly feared the worse, they were going to have to kill him. "Billy, I thought you said it was ready."

"It was! Jason must be giving off a different frequency now! Ahh!"

She turned to see him being attacked by Putties and rushed over to help him out. "Well whatever happened, we need to figure it out now."

The device dropped to the ground as they fought. Once the Putties were gone Billy shook his head. "We're in trouble. I gotta go back to the Command Center to fix this."

"How long?" Kimberly asked.

"It shouldn't take me more than five minutes."

"Kimberly," Tommy said. "We need you now!"

She didn't like the sound of urgency in Tommy's voice. Nodding to Billy, she said, "Go and hurry!"

* * *

It looked as though the T-Rex was gunning for downtown Angel Grove. He almost made it to but fortunately Billy was able to get the device ready. He teleported down and watched as they fought Jason and hoped they weren't doing any damage to their friend. Billy decided not to announce himself and just fired the device. There was a huge explosion and the monster disappeared into a column of smoke.

When it finally cleared Jason was on the ground and he wasn't moving. The rushed over to him and she watched as Trini checked for his pulse. "He's alive," she said in relief just before they were teleported back to the Command Center.

Jason's eyes slowly opened, they were glassy and unfocused. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Zack asked.

He was thoughtful for a few minutes. "Vaguely."

"Guys, we should get him up to the Command Center so Alpha and I can check him over."

An hour later, besides being very sore, Jason was given a clean bill of health. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kimberly asked as she walked him to his front door.

"I'm fine," he replied.

He could tell she wasn't entirely convinced but she let it go. "Do you remember anything?"

"A little. I remember blasting the heck out of you guys."

Kimberly nodded. "It wasn't anything we couldn't handle. I'm just glad Billy was able to find a way to reverse the effect because the alternative..."

"Hey, I know it would have been hard but I also know that you would all do everything in your power to protect the Earth," he told her, giving her a hug. "That's what we're supposed to do, right?

"Maybe."

Jason's heart fluttered in his chest as he looked into her eyes. He could see tears shining in them. They made them almost sparkle. He mentally shook his head. Where did that thought come from? He had known Kimberly for years but he never… maybe he did and he was just too scared to admit it.

Before he could stop himself he captured her lips in a kiss. Jason was pleased that she returned it because he certainly hadn't wanted a punch in the nose instead. They broke apart when they heard a door open.

"Ahem."

The two blushed as they turned to face the person standing there. "Mom!"

"I knew you were out here. I was just wondering how long you were going to wait to invite Kimberly in for dinner."

Jason smiled as he held her hands. "Too long apparently."


End file.
